


Perfect

by Tayla36



Series: Perfect [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-28
Updated: 2002-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

## Perfect

by Tayla

The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

Answer to Peja's Drabble Challenge.

Spoilers: Sentinel Too, Part Two

* * *

Perfect 

He's perfect. 

I'm watching him dance. He's moving to the music, his eyes half closed, his body swaying, his hands reaching out to touch his partner. He's smiling, leaning in to whisper something, leaning in to touch and caress, his strong hands brushing down the back and cupping buttocks and pulling the person closer, their hips grinding, moans gasping from half parted lips. Those lips touching, kissing, tongues teasing, mouths devouring each other. 

He is perfect. 

They are perfect together. 

Only one thing wrong. It's not me. 

I followed him tonight to see where he was going, to see where he's been going for the past few weeks, dressed to kill. He comes home smelling of smoke and sweat and sex. I almost recognize the scent, but I can't quite place it. I can tell it's a man. 

I waited too long. 

He asked me to come on in; the water's nice. 

But I wasn't ready then. 

I'm ready now, but it's too late. 

I followed him here, to see who belongs to the scent. To see if it's someone I know. I wish I hadn't. I really didn't want to know this. 

Rafe. 

I turn and leave the club and walk out into the rainy night, leaving the perfect couple to their dance. 

* * *

End Perfect by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
